Greatest freak out ever 30
"Greatest freak out ever 30" is a Greatest Freak Out Ever episode from season. In this episode, Stephen freaks out over his niece Paige complaining about her tooth by pulling her tooth out himself. Characters *Jack Quire *Paige Profitt *Stephen Quire * Woman (yellow hair) *Jennifer Quire *David Quire *Brandi Profitt *Princess Profitt *Darrick Childs (cameo, does not speak) Synopsis Paige has been complaining about her tooth all day and Stephen starting to get really angry at her. Stephen utterly screams nonsense at her and eventually "Stop screaming me!" while Paige repeatedly shouts at him "Shut up!" and Stephen replies "No! I'm not gonna shut up! You've been screaming for an hour! Everyone's sick of it!" then he asks to see the tooth prompting him to aggressively attack Paige and ripped her tooth out; placing it aside as Jack continues filming the noticeable splotch of blood can be visible on the pool's concrete. Brandi hops in the pool to stop Stephen's actions even ripping his goggles off. David tries to stop Brandi form attacking Stephen while Jennifer checks her grandniece to see if she was okay as Stephen gets out of the pool. Paige is taken out of the pool all upset while Stephen still rants about how he's sick of the family and tells his sister: "You're a B-word and I just don't like you!" and tells Jack to "Screw off!" and he then goes inside the pool shed and then proceeds to bang his head on the glass door as the video ends. Trivia *Just another day at the pool. *Paige can't stop screaming because Stephen talks too much until Stephen pulls Paige's tooth out. *If you get 1920 x 1080, you can see Darrick and Princess was on appearance in episode 30th. *This is the first time Stephen conquers his fear of drowning in water. *It's unknown why Darrick didn't attack Stephen after his daughter's tooth got pulled out. Continuity *Now, this is the one of Stephen, Jennifer, and David were still on the pool, and probably same as the "Greatest freak out ever 14" being the first. *This is the 2nd time that Stephen is banging his head on the door window in the pool shed, same as the "Greatest freak out ever 26" being the first. *This is the 12th time that Stephen has been shirtless for another day at the swimming pool, same as the "Greatest freak out ever" being first, "Greatest freak out ever 2" being second, "Greatest freak out ever 3" being third, "Greatest freak out ever 4" being fourth, "Greatest freak out ever 8" being fifth, "Greatest freak out ever 9" being sixth, "Greatest freak out ever 10" being seventh, "Greatest freak out ever 12" being eighth, "Greatest freak out ever 14" being ninth, "Greatest freak out ever 19" being tenth, and "Greatest freak out ever 26" being eleventh. Videos Greatest freakout ever 30 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) Category:Episodes Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Shirtless Stephen Category:Season Episodes Category:Stephen banging his head on the window Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Templates Category:Quire Family Category:Stephen talking jibberish Category:Characters Category:Series Category:Users Category:Minor Characters